


The Kaiju Prince and His Mate

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: FireBreather (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tail Sex, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: The pull of a mate goes both ways
Relationships: Duncan Rosenblatt/Kenny Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey
> 
> This is a repost from my FF dot net account. I fixed some things here and there but there aren't a ton of changes.
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Breather or any of its characters

Duncan couldn't help but purr at the hands that ran through his hair, between the spikes on his head and down his back. Small soft hands left warm gentle trails all along his back and somehow sank down through hard reptilian skin. While the legs around his waist tightened with every thrust of his hips into the others warm and oh so willing heat.

"Duncan."

Kenny moaned breathlessly against Duncan's ear as his body rocked back and forth, his hands tightened in the blonde locks causing the kaiju to growl while his hands grasped possessively at Kenny's hips.

The kaiju paused. Halting all movement to brush his nose against the boy’s pale neck, letting his sharpened teeth scrape against the flushed sensitive skin while a whimper left Kenny's throat as he pushed back down on Duncan's lap in an effort to keep the friction going. Duncan growled, tightening his grip on Kenny's hips with one hand while the other went up to grip the boy's pitch black locks with a painful amount of force.

Kenny let out a startled yelp and his fingers scraped against Duncan's skin, "Duncan-"

"Behave." Duncan snarled and pulled Kenny's head back a little more, forcing the raven's back to arch off the bed as he panted heavily.

"Duncan please..." Kenny begged and Duncan felt desire pulse through his veins as he let his eyes slowly drift over the human beneath him. Bright amber eyes with narrow slits slid all over smooth ivory skin, momentarily flushed with heat and slicked with sweat. From the arch of his back right up to his face where his lips were bruised and red.

"Mine."

Duncan growled as the hand on Kenny's hip tightened and his claws dug into the boy's pale skin, drawing blood that caused to lines of crimson red to trail down along his skin. Kenny cried out at the pain but kept his arms wrapped around the kaiju and Duncan hissed as he felt Kenny clench around his length, fighting against the urge to thrust up into him.

His mate.

His forever.

"Say it."

Kenny moaned, "Duncan-Ah!" And then screamed when the kaiju prince dragged the hand of his hip drag downwards, tearing through the boy’s skin before giving one hard thrust into his mates tight heat.

"Say it Ken."

"Yours..." Kenny breathed and Duncan growled as he started to move, long slow strokes that had the raven moaning in a matter of seconds.

Duncan released his grip in Kenny's hair to move down to Kenny's hip. While the human brought his hands back up to Duncan's neck to pull himself closer and sealed their lips together in a deep kiss, immediately submitting to the kaiju as he let Duncan dominate the kiss before he pulled back.

The kaiju prince quickened his pace and his thrusts grew harder and faster while he growled against his mate’s ear. While Kenny’s arms wrapped themselves tightly around Duncan's shoulders and his breath hitched with each thrust.

"Y-Yours, only yours...Duncan-"

"Mr. Rosenblatt?"

Duncan blinked as he was ripped from his thoughts and he looked up to find the security guard in front of him staring at him with his head cocked to the side in question.

Realising that he's probably been staring off into space like an idiot for only God knows how long, the teen quickly cleared his throat and straightened up trying to will away the growing bulge in his jeans. "Yeah."

"If you'll just follow me this way." The guard said as he turned away towards the heavy looking steel door behind him. There were two other guards on either side of the closed entrance and Duncan gave a quick nod as he followed.

Duncan was a little surprised that security was so light around this cell. A week after the incident at Isabel's party and the other incident at the prom, you would have thought that MEGTAF would have had Belloc locked away in a cell two hundred feet underground with a couple hundred guards swarming all over. Hell, with the way that Barnes was talking; Duncan doubted that he'd even be allowed to see his father after all the chaos he'd caused.

But surprisingly enough the cell seemed pretty tame. But then again, Barnes wasn't stupid. It's pretty obvious that Belloc could escape any damn time he pleased, from any prison they tried to trap him in. So wasting time and resources on security probably seemed redundant.

Besides Belloc didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry to leave, not yet anyway. So the big wigs at MEGTAF decided to enjoy the temporary sense of security provided by the knowledge of the kaiju king’s current location, even if it would only last as long as Belloc saw fit.

The guards standing on either side of the vault like door both nodded at the one in front of him before turning to the blue holographic screen beside the door. He lowered his mask to expose his, the sound of metal sliding apart followed shortly and the door opened to reveal a dark narrow tunnel. The guard in front of Duncan stepped inside and lead the way.

Margaret doesn't know where he is right now.

Duncan had made up some excuse about studying with Isabel and Jenna after school, so his mom wouldn't worry about him coming home late. Thankfully Isabel agreed to cover for him should she call and Jenna was left blissfully unaware.

Its not like he wanted to lie to his mom, it's just that he needed to talk to his dad and he didn't want to have to explain why.

This is something he's been struggling with for a while and Duncan wasn't sure if his mom would understand.

If she could understand and maybe help Duncan figure out what the hell is going on with him then he definitely would have told her, but of course Duncan knew better. This is a kaiju thing, something only his father would understand.

It started the day after his dad ruined the first party he's ever been invited to, kidnapped him and dropped him into boiling lava.

That day he found his way to Kenny's trailer.

It made no sense whatsoever really.

Belloc had left him in the middle of the desert without any way for him to know where he was or where he should go, but somehow he managed to find Kenny.

And it wasn't a coincidence either.

He knew exactly where he was going and who he'd find once he got there, but he had no idea how he knew. Kenny didn't talk about his home life and Isabel didn't talk about it either since Kenny was her best friend and she respected his need for privacy.

There was no way he could've known where Kenny lived but somehow he just knew.

Once he found Kenny things got even more confusing.

Duncan was relieved to find that Kenny was so accepting of him regardless of who is father is, regardless of what _he_ is. Barely said anything more than a calm,

"So you're old man's Belloc, cool."

As great as Kenny's acceptance was, Duncan only barely paid attention to that.

The moment Kenny opened the door Duncan's senses were tuned on him and only him.

The way Kenny walked and moved, so unsure of himself. Like he didn't believe he was even worth the air that he breathed and the way his shoulders slouched making him almost curl into himself. Just waiting for the world to throw something his way that he'd need to protect himself from again. God, what Duncan wouldn't have given to wrap comfort and protect him. The way Kenny talked, so oddly inviting. Duncan had to stop himself from purring every time Kenny opened his mouth. And of course that mouth and those eyes.

The entirety of his time spent in Kenny's trailer was spent trying to get as close to the boy as humanly possible without touching and feeling and tasting like his kaiju instincts were begging him to do.

Duncan was just grateful that his mom and her rescue army had arrived when they had, because if they hadn't...

Let's just say MEGTAF would have seen quite the show.

Things calmed down a bit during the whole mess with the prom, only for them to pick right up again as soon as Duncan finally got the chance to have a peaceful nights sleep.

This time things were worse.

Duncan and Kenny still hadn't talked about what happened at the prom and they've sort of been dancing around the issue for the past week.

Which wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the fact that Kenny's behaviour still lingered in his mind.

Not the fact that Kenny had given away his secret, or the fact that things had gotten a little awkward between him and Isabel since he was now painfully aware of his friend's crush on him.

But the fact that Kenny was jealous of him and Isabel, because Isabel liked Duncan in a way that she didn't like Kenny.

Despite the fact that he knew it was wrong, Duncan was in a word

Pissed.

Because Kenny liked Isabel in a way that he didn't like Duncan, because Kenny didn't look at him the way he looked at Isabel.

Because Isabel could have Kenny anytime she wanted but didn't.

Because Duncan liked Kenny, because Duncan looked at Kenny that way and wanted him so bad he couldn't stand it but he couldn't have him.

It wasn't normal and Duncan knew it.

Not the part about Kenny being male, no that Duncan couldn't find it in himself to really care about I mean, he's half a firebreathing lizard monster.

Being picky isn't something he can really afford to be.

What isn't normal is falling for someone this hard, this quickly.

Duncan can always feel his temperature rise and his pulse quicken whenever he catches Kenny's scent at school or even worse; he'd catch the boy's scent on Isabel or Isabel's scent on Kenny, resulting in a low growl ripping itself from his throat.

That's why he needed to talk to his dad, he needed someone who could explain all of this, someone like him.

Well, as close to being like him as possible right now.

"Mr. Rosenblatt."

Duncan was pulled from his thoughts all over again to find himself at the edge of the tunnel. Bright white light came from the room on the other side of the passageway and Duncan could see what looked like rows of large steel bars on the other side.

The guard seemed to be staring at him with a slight tilt of his head and Duncan realised that he's been lagging behind, "Is everything alright sir?"

Duncan gave a sheepish grin and quickly caught up to him, "Yeah I'm fine, is this it?"

"Yes sir." The guard said extending his arm and Duncan stepped into the brightly lit room just before the guard did the same.

It was huge.

The ceiling and floors of the room were a bright almost sterile white making the bright lights in the room that much brighter. There was about ten feet of space between the entrance tunnel and the cell made from large steel bars.

Duncan took a deep breath when he made eye contact with Belloc who stood on the other side of the cell.

Bright amber eyes stared down at Duncan as the kaiju king stood completely still, taking in his son's appearance before lifting his questioning gaze back up to the boy's eyes.

Duncan resisted the urge to shift under his father's intense gaze since he knew that it would be seen as a sign of weakness, something Belloc wouldn't be happy to see at all.

Instead Duncan stood at his full height and looked the kaiju king right in the eye. Belloc made a sound that sounded like a strange combination of a growl and a purr before giving a slight nod of approval while a smirk showed off a slither of the dragon's sharp teeth.

"Duncan."

"Hi dad." Duncan said as his father stepped closer to the bars of his cell forcing the boy to take a step back and tilt his head back so he could look up to Belloc's face.

"I'm surprised to see you here, so soon. Is there something you need?"

Duncan took a silent breath and spoke quickly before he could convince himself to chicken out. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" Belloc repeated in slight surprise. After all he and Duncan had only met each other about a week ago and from what he could tell from humans, their meeting was not what could be considered the ideal situation for a father/son reunion to go down.

If Duncan wanted advice on something, wouldn't he have asked Margaret?

"Yeah, it's..." Duncan paused but made sure not to look away as he steadied his nerves, "It's about a friend of mine. His-his name is Kenny."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Mine."_

Kenny's eyes snapped open and he took deep slow breaths to calm himself down.

He pulled at his hoodie, praying that no one could see the deep blush that he could feel burning under his skin right now.

Things have been different lately.

Things between him and Duncan had especially taken a turn for the intensely weird.

Two months have passed since the thing at the prom and Kenny still felt guilty about what he'd done that night.

Looking back at things, Kenny had never really loved Isabel.

Don't get me wrong, Isabel is a great girl and Kenny does love her but he isn't in love with her.

Kenny met Isabel a month after Kenny's father left the first time, first day of school in science fresh man year.

Isabel was cool, optimistic and so open and best of all she wasn't like most of the popular kids that just automatically assumed that Kenny was a loser and therefore deserved to be treated as such.

She treated Kenny like a human being, helped him with his homework and invited him to her house to hang out a bunch of times.

At first Kenny thought it was odd, that a girl could be so open and accepting, going as far as to invite him over for dinner no more than a week of knowing him. But he'd later learn that Isabel was a lot smarter than he thought she was.

Isabel never bought any of the stories Kenny told her about his father, although Kenny really should have known that the international ninja thing was a little far fetched even by his standards.

But in his defense, he was just a fresh man.

I guess you could say what he felt for Isabel was a hero syndrome type thing.

Even knowing about his home life Isabel never judged him. She accepted him, helped him out when no one else seemed to care. So it didn't take much for him to fall for her.

Leading to the whole mess at the prom.

In hindsight Kenny realises that he'd made an incredibly stupid mistake over someone he never was never really in love with in the first place. He was just so desperate to keep the one person who accepted him that he kinda lost it for a minute and made a huge mistake.

All of this Kenny realised the day after the prom.

Isabel showed up at the trailer to talk and somehow that led to her kissing him. Something that caught Kenny completely off guard of course but even more than that, Kenny was surprised to discover that he didn't feel anything.

Well not nothing.

The kiss lasted all of five seconds before Kenny got passed the shock and pushed Isabel away once his mind had caught up with the current events. The girl had stared back at him with clear confusion in her eyes as she wondered why he pushed her away while Kenny wondered the same thing.

He didn't know why but somehow it just felt wrong.

Kenny's never really thought about how it would be between him and Isabel once they got together. At the time it didn't seem to matter but once it was actually happening, Kenny realised that he could never really be like that with Isabel.

A friendly kiss and a hug was fine, but the way that Isabel kissed him that day was anything but friendly and Kenny found himself suddenly feeling completely uncomfortable.

It suddenly occurred to him that he never thought of Isabel that way because he couldn't see her that way.

The thought of kissing his best friend and holding her, it felt wrong just trying to think about it. And that's when it hit him.

Isabel is his friend. He loves her and do anything for her, but she is _'just'_ a friend.

It got a little awkward between them after that but thankfully they managed to move passed it and things started to go back to normal, until about a month ago.

Kenny and Duncan hadn't really talked about what happened at the prom that first week after it happened. Kenny almost felt like the kaiju prince was avoiding him but he didn't really blame him after all; Kenny did reveal his secret to the entire school.

So needless to say he was very surprised when Duncan pulled him aside about two weeks later and asked if they could just start over. Not that he wasn't grateful that the kaiju had forgiven him so easily, Kenny just wondered what could have brought it on in the first place.

And then it happened.

Duncan reached out and shook his hand, sort of like making a pact that they'd move on passed what happened.

It occurred to Kenny in that moment that in the short time that he's known Duncan, he's never actually touched him.

Sure they sat next to each other in class and hung out between classes and during lunch, but never has the situation ever occurred where they actually had to make physical contact with one another.

It was the strangest thing he's ever experienced and it felt so good too.

Duncan's hand was warm, his skin was a little tough and he could feel the light imprint of scales on the surface that couldn't be seen with the naked eye, but for the most part Kenny wasn't really surprised by all that.

No what got him was the heat that surged from Duncan's hand right up his arm straight to his head. It was a hot bolt of static that slowly made it's way up his arm curled it's way around his spine and slowly spread to take over his brain. Kenny had to make an actual conscious effort to keep his eyes open and stop himself from letting out a moan at the simple touch. It took ten full seconds for Kenny to realise that he'd been standing there staring at Duncan's hand like an idiot and that's only after Duncan asked him if he was alright in that dark low voice of his. A voice which Kenny is sure didn't sound that way before.

Thankfully Kenny managed to pull himself together before he could do something stupid like jump Duncan right there in the middle of the hallway.

Not that he knows why he'd want to do that in the first place, but somehow in that moment Kenny was sure he was in danger of doing just that.

Things only got worse as the days went on.

For some reason he could always feel it when Duncan was nearby. He could even smell him, as weird as it sounds.

Duncan always smelled a lot like burning wood, but earthy. For some reason it smelled really good.

Then of course there was Duncan's hair, Duncan's eyes, Duncan's amazing voice. Suddenly all of Kenny's time was spent trying not to think about Duncan, something that proved to be difficult what with Duncan always touching him.

It was all innocent enough. A pat on the back, a touch on his hand, an arm slung around his shoulders. The problem is that Kenny's mind would all but shut down every time it happened.

That hot static would surge from whichever spot that Duncan touched, a shiver would run up and down his spine and Kenny's brain would fizzle out.

What's worse is that look Duncan would give him whenever it happened. He'd stare at Kenny like he was trying to look into his soul and then he'd ask if anything was wrong, almost like he knew exactly what was going through his head.

Kenny sighed as he put in the combination on his locker and pulled open the steel door so he could find his books.

He still tried to get rid of that blush that stayed stubbornly on his face, but the remnants of his last dream kept playing on repeat in his head.

Those started on the same day that he and Duncan made up.

Intense, vividly clear dreams of Duncan where he felt every touch and every kiss the kaiju made on his skin. In his dreams, Duncan's kaiju features were more visible and if Kenny was honest with himself he'd admit that Duncan looked kind off hot in his Kaiju form. But he wasn't honest with himself, he couldn't be.

After the thing with Isabel didn't work out, Kenny realised that while he could never think of Isabel that way, thinking about Duncan that way was easy enough. Kenny found Duncan attractive that much he's given up on trying to deny. But he didn't hold up any hope that Duncan might feel the same way.

Because Duncan likes Jenna.

Duncan is _dating_ Jenna and after what happened at the prom, Kenny knew that he didn't deserve someone like Duncan.

Kenny's aware of what he looks like. He's skinny and pale, street trash like all those kids at school call him.

But Jenna, Jenna's beautiful.

Why wouldn't Duncan like her?

In the midst of all these thought it occurred to Kenny that he didn't know why he even started thinking about Duncan that way. I mean, he isn't gay, or at least he isn't attracted to any other guys. He's never been attracted to guys.

So how is it that he developed a crush on the one male friend he has and so suddenly too? Kenny didn't see Duncan that way before, the thought never even crossed his mind.

But now, suddenly he's up night after night with dreams of Duncan doing things to him that a guy friend really shouldn't be doing to his other guy friend. Kenny could barely look the kaiju hybrid in the eye anymore, every time he did the memory of one of his many dreams would suddenly come flooding back and all he could do was fight his body's urge to either run and get as far away from the kaiju prince as humanly possible or to climb on top of Duncan's lap and beg him to-

A warm shiver suddenly ran down Kenny's spine and he moaned as his eyes slid shut when he caught the scent of burning ash.

Duncan.

Kenny forced his eyes open and he quickly grabbed his books so he could try to get away, when that warm static came back. Forcing him to grab a hold of the locker door when he felt himself begin to sway.

Oh fuck, it's getting worse.

"Hey Kenny."

Duncan was standing right behind him, Kenny didn't have to see him to know it. He tightened his grip on the door and tried to keep himself together at the sound of Duncan's voice. It was this deep husky pitch that always made him feel a little weaker and Kenny swears that Duncan doesn't use that voice when he's around anyone else.

The smaller teen gave a nod and cleared his throat praying that his voice didn't come out as tight as it felt. "Hey."

"Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Kenny took a deep breath to try and get some oxygen to his brain only for Duncan's scent to flood his senses and he leaned into the locker a little more. The kaiju stepped closer and he spoke against his ear.

"Are you sure, Ken?"

Kenny had to bite his bottom lip to stop the moan that threatened to leave the back of his throat. His books slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor as he lifted his other hand to clutch at the frame on the inside of his locker and leaned his full weight against it. Letting his hoodie fall forward a bit more to cover the deep flush burning under his skin.

His head was all warm static. Running down his back and over his chest, he tried to take deep breath's as his legs got a little bit weaker.

"Duncan..." Kenny breathed not really knowing why he said his name in the first place or what he even wanted Duncan to do at that point.

"Yeah Kenny, what do you want?" Duncan said just inches away from his ear and this time Kenny couldn't hold back a moan. He shut his eyes and let his mouth fall open to take panting breath's when he was saved by his hero.

"Hey guys!"

Isabel.

Duncan immediately pulled away, Kenny felt the fog fade from his mind and he let out a breath of relief when his body slowly gained a little strength. It hadn't disappeared completely but at least Isabel was enough of a distraction for him not to notice too much.

He looked up and found Isabel walking up to them with a warm smile on her face and a few books in her arms. "Hey did you guys- Kenny are you O.K?"

Isabel stepped forward and frowned as she shifted her books to one hand so she could touch Kenny's face. Kenny gave a weak smile as he tried to move away only for the girl to move with him.

"I'm fine Isabel."

"You don't look fine," Isabel frowned, "You're burning up. Are you sick?"

"I'm O.K, really." Kenny said as he gently pulled her hand away. Duncan had been staring at them that entire time and somehow Kenny felt uncomfortable with someone else touching him while Duncan was there.

"Sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"O.K," Isabel wasn't convinced. She kept looking between Kenny and Duncan, there's been some kind of weird tension between them for a while and Isabel wasn't sure what to make of it. At first she thought that maybe Duncan was still upset about the thing at the prom but then Kenny told her that he and Duncan made up so that couldn't be it.

Besides whatever this was, it wasn't angry tension. It was much more awkward than that, more intense. But she couldn't figure out what it was. Isabel frowned when she noticed Duncan's stare, it was dark and intense and focused solely on Kenny.

Something she couldn't say she really approved of.

"Duncan. Are you O.K?"

The kaiju blinked, seeming to snap back into reality only for him to give Isabel a brief glance before bringing his gaze back to Kenny.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Kenny shifted uncomfortably as he looked away from both of them to look into his locker, regardless of the fact that the books he needed were on the floor. As to why they were on the floor was a complete mystery to the girl.

"Yeah." Duncan knelt down and picked up the books and Kenny almost jumped back when the kaiju brushed up against his side as he stood. Isabel could only blink in surprise when she saw Kenny's eyes go wide and the flush on his face turn a little darker when Duncan handed him his books and-

Isabel swallowed back a gasp at the sight of Duncan's eyes glowing a bright amber with narrow black slits in the center while a smirk exposed a sharp k-9 in the corner of his lips.

"We should probably get to class."

With that Duncan pulled away with his eyes back to their normal hazel brown, he turned around and walked back to what Isabel guessed was his own locker while Kenny just stood there watching him go.

"Kenny."

When he didn't answer Isabel stepped forward and snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back, "Hello, earth to Ken?!"

"What?" Kenny turned back with a dazed look on his face which only made Isabel frown in concern.

"What was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan has a talk with Belloc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews
> 
> I'm trying to get this reposted so let's just jump into it.
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

"Kenny."

When he didn't answer Isabel stepped forward and snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back, "Hello, earth to Ken?!"

"What?" Kenny turned back with a dazed look on his face which only made Isabel frown in concern.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Kenny looked back to his locker and slammed the door shut.

"Is something going on between you and Duncan?"

Kenny paused and for a moment it looked like he wanted to say something, only for him to look away and step around her. "Everything's fine."

"No it's not fine," Isabel huffed as she quickly turned to follow and catch up to him. "I don't know if you noticed but Duncan almost kaiju'd out right there and he did it while he was staring at you. And you looked like you were five seconds away from passing out when I showed up just now."

Kenny didn't say a word and Isabel let out a frustrated growl as she reached out and grabbed his arm to bring him to a complete stop, she stepped up in front of him and tried to look in his eyes. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Kenny said as he tried to walk around her without making eye contact only for Isabel to step along with him and keep trying to lock their gazes.

"Is Duncan still mad about the thing with the prom, is that what's going on?"

"I already told you we sorted that out months ago."

"Well then what is it?! You and Duncan have been weird for months. You keep trying to avoid him and then he breaks up with Jenna and-"

"Wait," Kenny interrupted with his eyes going wide as he stared at Isabel. "Duncan broke up with Jenna. When?"

"Months ago." Isabel said as she stepped forward before jabbing her finger into Kenny's chest as she continued. "Two weeks after you two started acting weird. Why do you think miss popular started hanging around her legion of idiots again?"

Kenny didn't answer, just let his gaze drop to the ground and subconsciously started chewing on his bottom lip. Isabel let out another frustrated sigh as she crossed her arms, clutching her books against her chest.

"Kenny, what's going on and don't tell me it's nothing because it clearly isn't."

"I... I'm not-"

Kenny stopped and turned away, Isabel glared and grabbed his arm getting ready to force the truth out of him when,

_RING!_

Kenny was saved by the bell.

The students that were already walking all around them started moving towards their respective classes. Lockers slammed in the hallway while the loud chatter surrounding them rose and started to fall as the walk way emptied.

"We should get to class."

"Kenny-"

"Look Isabel I," Kenny paused and took a deep breath and chanced a glance up at his friend with a pleading look on his face. "I'm not really sure what's going on. I've just been feeling a little... Weird around Duncan lately and I'm not sure what it means, but I promise once I do I'll tell you."

Isabel stepped forward and let her hand rest on his arm as she spoke, "Maybe if you told me what you're feeling I could help you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I-" Kenny let out a heavy sigh and his grip tightened on his books, when he looked back up into her eyes and forced a small smile. "Can we just get to class please. You know, McCarthy hates me. If I'm late for her class again she'll definitely find a way to fail me."

"Ken-"

"Isabel Please." Kenny said snapping a bit, before giving her an apologetic look as he finished, "Sorry. I promise as soon as I know I'll tell you, but right now I just want to get to class, please."

"Alright fine, I'll let it go for now. But if anything happens-"

"You'll be the first to know." Kenny smiled and Isabel returned it before moving forward to wrap him up in a hug only for Kenny to suddenly pull away as if he'd been burned.

Isabel blinked in surprise when Kenny took a full step back and lifted a hand to clutch at his arm before her expression quickly changed into one of worry. "Kenny are you-"

"I'm O.K, let's just get out of here." Kenny quickly turned back to walk down the hall and Isabel followed. The girl's mind filled with questions as she wondered what was going on with her friend, completely oblivious to the pair of amber eyes following after them when they left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"And he smells..." The blonde took a deep breath and let his head fall back while his eyes shut, almost like he could still smell Kenny's scent all around him. "He smells so good. This has been going on for two weeks and... Sometimes I feel like I'm about to lose control whenever he's close by or when Isabel is touching him. I wanna lock him away so no one can ever see or touch him. It's driving me insane and I don't know what's going on."_

_Belloc lifted a scaled brow and his head gave a slight tilt as he stared down at the boy who was sitting on the floor in front of the cage by now. Duncan's face was flushed while the scent of lust drifted all around him as he clearly thought about this Kenny, until he opened his eyes and raked a hand through his hair and stared at the ground._

_"I just... I don't understand."_

_Belloc gave a snort, "What's there not to understand?"_

_"I don't understand why I feel this way, I didn't feel this way before and Kenny-"_

_"That boy is your mate Duncan." The kaiju king said as he stared down at his son, watching in amusement as the boy's head snapped and he stared back in confusion. Although Belloc couldn't imagine why when it hit him and he let his head dip in a subtle nod._

_Ah yes, the humans don't have that do they?_

_"What do you-"_

_"It means that he is yours. You are bound to him as he is to you until the very day you die. It also means that you must bond with him, he will give you offspring and ensure your future legacy after you die."_

_Duncan's mouth fell open in a gape and Belloc almost frowned in return._

_Did he say something strange?_

_"Kenny... Kenny's my soul mate."_

_Belloc looked up in thought as the word bounced around in his head. Margaret had said the same thing sixteen years ago, is that what the human's call it? It's not exactly accurate since the process of mating for kaiju is done mainly for the purpose of producing offspring and to a lesser degree for pleasure purposes. But it is an eternal bond, so soul mate does fit in a way._

_Sort of._

_"In a way, yes." The dragon said with a nod and Duncan quickly shut his mouth and brought his gaze back down to the ground. Belloc watched as Duncan sat perfectly still chewing on the inside of his cheek while his fingers twirled in his lap until he looked back up at his father and asked._

_"Does he... Does Kenny feel what I feel or-"_

_"Probably not, but he will soon. The call of a mate goes both ways so if he doesn't yet, he will eventually. It takes some time for submissives to recognise their mates, with your mother it took a few weeks before she realised that we were connected. Your mate is male, so it might take a little longer for him to realise it."_

_"What happens when he does?"_

_Belloc looked up at the ceiling of his confinement and linked his hands behind his back, "He will go into heat, at which time you must take him somewhere safe and complete your bond."_

_Duncan frowned, "And how do I do that?"_

_Belloc looked back down at the boy with an incredulous look on his face, what is the point of Margaret putting his son in those, human schools if the boy isn't going to learn anything useful?_

_Well, if Duncan really doesn't know then Belloc might as well be the one to tell him. Belloc shrugged as he just as he started to speak._

_"You have to mount him, using your penis to-"_

_"Whoa! No! No! Dad, I don't need-" Duncan shot up from his spot on the floor with a deep blush burning hot across his face as he paced a few feet before going back. "That's... I get it O.K?! I get it! I know how that works! No, details required!"_

_"Well if you understand then why did you-"_

_"I didn't know that's what you meant by bonding." Duncan said with a heavy sigh, "I really don't need another repeat about the birds and the bee's, Mom already traumatised me enough the first time."_

_Birds and bee's? Belloc blinked in surprise what do they have to do with bonding, what on earth is Margaret teaching him?_

_"I-" Duncan stopped as he stared down at the floor and lifted his hand to start biting his thumb, "What happens if he, doesn't go into heat?"_

_"If he doesn't go into heat it means that he is not your mate, you simply saw him as a possible mating partner nothing more."_

_"And if he does go into heat, then I have to- and we'll be bonded forever?" Duncan gulped and the blush on his face got a little darker. Belloc's head gave a slight tilt as he wondered exactly what humans found so embarrassing about mating. Margaret had the same reactions when he informed her._

_Such strange creatures._

_"What if I don't, you know mate with him, when he goes into heat? What happens if we decide to wait before-"_

_"You cannot wait, you must do it during the first heat cycle."_

_"But what if-"_

_"Duncan listen very closely." Belloc interrupted in a dark warning tone as his eyes narrowed down on his son. "The first heat cycle for a kaiju's submissive does not simply go away when ignored, it stays until something happens to ease it. If this Kenny, goes into a heat caused by you and you do not mate with him, his scent will change. It will adapt until he attracts another alpha male be they human or beast and he will then be bonded with them. This is not some human fairytale of true love, if this boy mates with another during his heat cycle he will be lost to you forever and there will be nothing you can do about it. You only have two days during the cycle to mate with him after that his scent will change he will attract another and you will not have a mate."_

_Shock fell over the boy's face and he took a full step back, Belloc took a deep breath letting out a long puff of smoke as he did, "I understand your resistance, but it will be for the best Duncan. You've already said that you care for the boy haven't you?"_

_"I-I do."_

_"Well then there's no reason to want to wait. A true mating bond is never wrong, I realised that after I met your mother." The kaiju king looked down at his son with a smile and Duncan returned it before swallowing as he spoke._

_"How will I know when he goes into heat?"_

_"You will smell it on his skin and you'll see it in his behaviour. Kenny's body will weaken once the cycle begins and he'll be very sensitive to touch. If another male does try to mate with him, he will have little resistance and he won't be able to stop it. That's why you must not wait, if you do the boy could be harmed beyond repair."_

Duncan shut his eyes as he let the sweet scent of strawberries lead his way through the crowded hall way, barely paying attention to the students that stared at him like he was crazy as he took another deep breath and opened his eyes.

He smells so good.

Today more than usual and of course Duncan knew why.

He was just trying to figure out the right way to go about telling Kenny all of this. I mean, it's not like they're kaiju and Duncan can just sort of throw Kenny over his shoulder drag him into a dark corner to have his wicked way with him.

They're human beings, well Kenny's human, Duncan's half human.

Still, no matter how much Duncan just wants to pin Kenny down and thrust into his tight heat. Making the human boy moan loudly as he clawed and clutched at Duncan's back before screaming for-

Duncan took a deep breath and shook those thoughts from his head.

 _Focus, you need to focus_.

But it was so hard trying to focus when he could smell Kenny's scent all around him getting stronger and stronger with every passing second, calling out to the kaiju as he tried to get on with his day.

Duncan's been trying to avoid being around Kenny all day, since he couldn't trust himself to be around the boy for too long without snapping in a lustful rage and acting on his kaiju instincts. So he skipped out on a few of his classes and tried to stay out of Barnes radar as he did.

But it was getting harder.

Duncan only has two days to mate with Kenny before his scent changes and he starts attracting others.

Duncan growled at that thought.

The mere idea of anyone going anywhere near Kenny already rubbed Duncan up the wrong way, but for them to have sex with him. Now that made Duncan feel downright homicidal.

He doesn't want anyone but him touching Kenny that way and Duncan may not be the violent type, but anyone that so much as tries to touch Kenny like that will have hell to pay.

Duncan rolled his eyes when he caught sight of Troy and the rest of the football team up ahead, making jokes and laughing obnoxiously as they stood by the lockers when the bell announcing the fifth period rang and the students all started moving to their respective classes. Lockers shut loudly and the loud chatter grew and moved as the crowd did.

Duncan turned towards his locker to pull out his books. He has science next and since he knows the science teacher and Barnes have some kinda weird friendship going on, he won't be able to skip out on class this time. So he'll have to endure a whole double period next to Kenny.

It's so unfair.

It's like putting a club sandwich next to a starving man and expecting them not to go anywhere near it. The kaiju will be lucky if he's able to restrain himself from bending Kenny over one of the tables and fucking him right there in front of the entire class.

Duncan shut his eyes and moaned at the thought, his inner kaiju purred at the idea of claiming his mate in front of a crowd. He wanted to everyone to know that Kenny was his, that his mate wasn't to be touched by anyone by him.

Shit, he'll be lucky if he gets through the day.

Duncan took a deep breath as he tried to calm his senses only to stop himself short and frown at the change in the air. Kenny's scent was still there, in fact it was getting stronger almost like he was coming closer only it didn't smell quite right.

As the scent grew Duncan started picking up scents of mint and vanilla all mixed in with Kenny's strawberry scent, almost like it was slowly changing. But...

The only reason why Kenny's scent would change is if his heat had gone on for longer than two days right?

But that can't be right.

Duncan only caught Kenny's scent when he got to school this morning so why-

The kaiju prince's eyes went wide.

It's Monday today and Duncan's been hauled up with MEGTAF missions all weekend so he didn't see Kenny at all during the weekend. So it's possible that Kenny's heat started on Saturday, which of course would mean that-

Uh oh.

Duncan's head snapped up as he looked down the hall at where Kenny's scent was coming from.

Troy stood alone in front of his locker since his friends disappeared a while back and the quarterback stood grinning at his cell phone with one hand braced on his locker door, when Kenny came around the corner and turned into the boy's bathrooms just as Troy's head suddenly snapped up and he stood stock still as he watched Kenny disappear through the bathroom door as well.

The jock stood completely still for a few moments and Duncan's eyes went wide when Troy suddenly dropped his phone and left his locker wide open as he walked right through the door that Kenny just walked through. His blood ran cold before it rapidly began to boil and his hands clenched.

Hazel brown turned into bright amber and Duncan's teeth sharpened as his skin hardened and his tail grew out.

There will be hell to pay indeed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It doesn't mean anything.

Nothing at all.

So, he broke up with her. So what?

Lots of people break up, it doesn't mean anything.

Absolutely nothing.

That's the mantra that Kenny had playing on repeat since the moment that Isabel told him that Duncan and Jenna weren't together anymore. For some reason that fact kept coming back to him over and over again. Forcing him to think back to Duncan's increased attention on him for the past few months.

How the kaiju was always there, around him, talking to him and touching him. He tried not to think about it too much, especially after the dreams started since Duncan was taken. Torturing himself with what could be seemed pointless since it could never be.

But Duncan isn't taken anymore.

Kenny's been jumpy and anxious since the words left Isabel's mouth. His head felt a little light and his stomach was being plagued by some demonic league of butterflies hell bent on tormenting him. Lunch was a nightmare since he couldn't keep anything down, not that he could afford much on any normal day, but this time Isabel's mom sent some extra lunch with her that morning.

No matter how much he loves Mrs Vasques' turkey sandwiches, he couldn't keep anything down.

He was too nervous.

He hasn't seen Duncan all day and every time the cafeteria doors opened he'd practically jump out of his skin before feeling his heart sink when he realised that it wasn't Duncan. He could smell Duncan of course, smell him everywhere but he hasn't seen him.

It was stupid.

He really shouldn't feel this way.

Duncan breaking up with Jenna doesn't mean anything, nothing at all.

Kenny gave a sigh as he washed his hands in the sink underneath the mirrors in the bathroom before bracing his hands on the white porcelain bowl. The raven stretched out his neck a bit and frowned at the way his muscle's tightened in his neck.

He's supposed to be in science right now, trying to ignore the way Duncan's presence was suddenly making him feel. But for some reason Kenny started feeling a little strange a few minutes before class started. His skin started to tingle and that warm heat that's been glowing in his chest for the past few days was starting to cool and fade.

It's almost as weird as the thing with Duncan that morning only... Different.

Kenny's frown deepened as he lifted a hand to rub his neck when he suddenly smelled something odd.

It smelled good, not as good as Duncan smells but good none the less. Kenny shut his eyes and held back a moan when he caught the scent of cinnamon and grass which smelled really good for some unbelievable reason. Kenny took another deep breath when the door suddenly opened and he heard footsteps walk into the room but he couldn't find it in himself to open his eyes and look. At least not until a pair of unfamiliar hands went around his waist and Kenny was pulled back against a chest as the new scent wrapped around him.

Bright blue eyes opened and Kenny gaped when he saw Troy in the reflection of the mirror. Tightening his hands around Kenny's waist as he brushed his nose against the side of his neck.

"Why do you smell so good Rogers?" Troy rumbled out against Kenny's skin and for all the times that Kenny's wanted to scratch out his ears at the sound of his bully's voice before, right then Kenny's body just sank back further into Troy's hold and a dark flush spread up to his cheeks.

"Troy... What-what're you-"

"You smell really good." Troy mumbled out as one of his hands slid down to Kenny's hips while the other went around to Kenny's back and the shorter boy let out a sharp gasp when he was suddenly forced down against the sinks in front of him, before Troy's body suddenly covered his back in a blanket of warmth and Kenny could feel the jocks lips leave sloppy kisses against his neck. The hand on his back roughly slid down to his ass and started tugging at the shorter teens jeans.

"I wanna sink into you." Troy growled out against Kenny's neck.

It was kinda gross, if Kenny was in his right mind he'd be having several different kinds of freak out right at that moment. Unfortunately Kenny wasn't in his right mind as all he could find it in himself to do was groan a little when Troy's hand slid down over his crotch and his hands tightened on the sink.

Of course that didn't mean that he was enjoying himself all that much either.

"Duncan." Kenny said in an involuntary moan as his best friend's image filled his mind. Some part of this strange version of himself knew that this was completely wrong. He wanted Duncan to be the one to touch him like this, to speak against his ear and hold him close, but then the rest of him was too needy. His body seemed to crave some kind of touch, any kind of touch. So much so that he was willing to let Troy-of all the assholes on this planet-be the one to give it.

His body was desperate.

So he reluctantly stayed still as Troy's hands ran all over his body and his mouth kissed all around his neck, when the hands and mouth were suddenly gone and Kenny let out a slight whine at the loss until a loud roar like growl erupted in the air.

Kenny's body collapsed onto the floor and he turned just in time to see Troy scramble back down against the wall while a bright ball of fire blazed out just above the jocks head and left a huge scorch stain on the white tiled walls.

Kenny looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw Duncan standing there in front of them in full kaiju form as he glared at Troy.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review


End file.
